


Forever Already

by TheAuthorGod



Series: Forever Already [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, ABO!verse, Accidental Mating, Alpha Cas, Alpha Castiel, Alpha!Sam, Bottom Dean, Christmas Time, Friends to Lovers, Hospital, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega!verse, Tongue Piercing, Top Cas, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, Top!Castiel, alpha mode, alpha style clothes, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, lip ring, nerd!dean, omega mode, omega style clothes, omega!dean, overprotective!John, punk!Cas, suppressant failure, truemates, yogaInstructor!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean to the mall and shit happens.  Shit includes pup gets lost and asks for help, Dean and Cas end up in one changing room, Cas goes Alpha, Dean’s suppressants fail, and Cas proposes.<br/>---<br/>Teen!angsty beginning, hurt!angsty middle, and happy ending.<br/>---<br/>I've never written ABO before; but, I love ABO's so... I wrote this.  Open to suggestions.  Unbeta'd.  Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Already

**Author's Note:**

> I love abo!verse. 
> 
> On [THIS](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3826969491bf08b42cfcbafc5a0babb9/tumblr_ntze60w5tt1r9d17jo1_500.jpg) diagram, I put Dean where the Pink meets Blue (at the bottom) and I put Cas where the Yellow meets Blue (top right).
> 
> I really wanted to write my own and work in some of my ideas about the world so there is some social commentary in there too.
> 
> I followed the 'all the shit happens and let the characters deal with it' unspoken fanfiction rule. I don't know. I'll probably write some other fics before I start the next semester of college.

  
  
Dean hated crowds with a passion. Christmas time at the mall was like his own personal hell.  
  
Dean shifted uncomfortably in his pants. Sometimes he really hated his father. He wouldn’t let him buy his own damn clothes, which is what lead to this entire excursion anyway.  
  
Dean took a deep breath before he turned to Cas. He pushed himself close to Cas to avoid other people’s limbs. “Can we get out of this store?”  
  
Cas was busy playing with the new iPhone. He was tapping at the screen completely oblivious to the crowd. His tongue played with his lip ring mindlessly.  
  
Dean tugged on Cas’ arm. “Please?” Dean pushed closer to avoid a burly alpha that smelled too much like his father.  
  
Cas turned to Dean. Dean could smell his own discomfort in the air. He really hoped that Cas would tune into it without question; but, when did the universe ever listen to Dean’s requests?  
  
Setting the iPhone back on the security stand, Cas turned to him. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
  
Dean nodded. “I just don’t like crowds.”  
  
“I know.” Cas glanced around then turned back to Dean with an apologetic lilt to his voice, “I didn’t realize all these people came in here.”  
  
Offering a knowing but uncomfortable smile, Dean let go of Cas’ arm and followed him out of the Apple Store. “Where else do have to go?” Cas swung his arm out to knock an alpha out of Dean’s way.  
  
Dean could have done it himself if he wasn’t laden with bags from all over the mall. He had a Christmas present for Sam and his Dad, some pants for himself, and all the fixings for a small tree in his and Sam’s apartment. Dean thought for a moment. “I still need to get something for Charlie and Gilda.”  
  
Worrying his lip ring, Cas nodded. “Where to then?”  
  
Shifting the bags so he could, Dean pointed to a kiosk at the center of the Mall’s hallway. “The map.”  
  
Dean resituated the bags into a more comfortable position. Since that took his attention, he ran into a man. “I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
The man, an alpha, turned to Dean. “Watch where you’re going, bitch.” He leaned forward before noticing Cas and probably smelling Cas on Dean’s clothes. He turned his nose and stalked off leaving a mess of putrid alpha pheromones in his wake.  
  
Dean heard a faint rumbling; it must have been his own growling.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dean continued to the map with Cas close behind him.  
  
Dean didn’t want to think about what would have happened if he were alone and had bumped into that alpha. The only way that Dean’s father or Sam ever agreed to this outing was that Cas was with him. Cas and Dean had been friends for years, since before they presented. Cas was practically part of their pack.  
  
Dean glanced through the list of stores on the map directory, finding the video game store toward the bottom. He pointed at the name then turned to Cas.  
  
Cas’ face had reddened in anger and he was exuding a protective stench.  
  
Dean laughed. “It’s okay, Cas. I’m good. No need to go alpha on me. Let’s go here.” Dean smiled at the store name, knowing that he would be able to find Charlie something easily.  
  
“He was really rude to you.”  
  
Dean started walking in the direction of the store. “Yeah, and? You think he’s the only one?”  
  
Cas grumbled before picking up speed. While they were the same height, Dean’s tight pants – of his dad’s bitter insistence – stopped him from lengthening his stride so he had to rush to keep up. Dean couldn’t wait to change into the new pairs he had bought himself, even if they would earn him some dire looks.  
  
Pushing past people to get into the store, Cas was brutal. His numerous piercings and the tattoos that were visible only added to the affect and people moved out of his, and therefore Dean’s, way. Dean rolled his tongue ring around his mouth, remembering when he and Cas had got them; his father and Sam still didn’t know about it. That thought made his heart light with giddiness.  
  
The video game store was packed too; but, Dean felt the need to brave it and Cas’ entrance had people at a respectable distance. He browsed the shelves until he found a high fantasy role play game. Upon reading the back, Dean decided it was the perfect choice for Charlie’s freer and more liberal spirit – the game included sex scenes and sexual spell work.  
  
Dean held it up to show Cas; but Cas was glaring at an alpha across the aisle. Dean sniffed the air as surreptitiously as possible. He picked up on Cas’ protective scent but also on a slightly aroused strange alpha. Dean swallowed.  
  
Realizing that he had caught Dean’s attention, the strange alpha approached. Cas stood his ground next to Dean.  
  
The strange alpha smiled. He wasn’t bad looking and he wasn’t looking at him like a piece of meat; but, that didn’t mean that Dean would go for it. “Heya.”  
  
Dean clenched his jaw but nodded to him.  
  
“You aren’t mated but you are hanging around this guy. I could give you a better time that he could. I’d have mated you by now. Pretty thing like you-”  
  
Holding up his hand, Dean demanded both Cas and the other alpha’s attention. “Just go away, dude. I’m not interested.”  
  
Dean turned to walk to the register.  
  
“You think this guy is any better that me? He doesn’t look like he has a very good handle on you.”  
  
Dean growled and turned; but, instead of a snappy comeback, he was stunned by the sight. Cas reeled back and punched the guy in the nose. An alpha’s nose is almost as sensitive as his dick, heightened senses and all. The strange alpha squealed.  
  
Cas growled. “Dean can take care of himself.”  
  
Dean huffed before adding in monotone, “Not if you keep butting in.”  
  
Cas’ face was truly apologetic when he walked over to Dean. “I’m sorry. I’m just in a bad mood. People need to learn that Omegas aren’t just for picking.”  
  
Dean let out a dry laugh. “Omegas aren’t. Male omegas are the ones that people don’t respect.”  
  
Cas’ eyebrows drew together. “You deserve better than that.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dean paid for the game. Cas shrugged off his over shirt and slipped it onto Dean between Dean putting his bags down and paying the cashier. On one hand, Dean was already hot from lugging around heavy bags and wading through crowds; but, on the other hand, Dean felt safer with Cas’ scent around him. It would ward people off.  
  
Once everything was bagged up and settled into Dean’s arms, they returned to the mall’s corridor. Dean followed close behind Cas. He admired the tattoos that covered Cas’ now visible arms. He had a wing pattern and different tribal patterns. Dean had always wanted a tattoo and had accompanied Cas to the tattoo parlor a few times; but, Dean’s father would never agree. The latest trip had brought fruition to Dean and Cas’ matching tongue piercings; but, even those were hard to hide from Dean’s dad.  
  
Cas stopped suddenly, making Dean run into his back. “Oomph.”  
  
Dean leaned over his shoulder to see a small boy clinging to Cas’ legs. The pup was crying and shaking and looked altogether miserable.  
  
Cas glanced to Dean and mouthed, What do I do?  
  
Dean shrugged.  
  
Cas huffed. “Are you okay?”  
The pup shook his head and buried his face into Cas’ legs.  
  
Cas continued, “Do you need help?”  
  
The pup nodded.  
  
“You need to tell us what’s wrong so we can help, okay?” Cas put a hand on the top of the pup’s head. He ruffled the boy’s hair.  
  
The pup sniffed and looked up at them. “I lost my mommy.”  
  
Cas nodded. “How about we go to the bench over there, okay?”  
  
Dean sighed. Cas could just use his alpha voice and get the pup, or Dean, or a lot of people, to do what he wanted but he rarely used it. Dean had always respected him more for it.  
  
The pup led Cas and Dean to a bench. Dean felt his instinct kick in and when Cas sat to the boy’s left, Dean chose to sit to the boy’s right to protect him more.  
  
The boy sniffed, again. “I got lost in the crowd.”  
  
Cas patted his head. “It’s okay. I’m sure your mother will come get you.”  
  
Dean smiled. Cas did too.  
  
The pup’s eyes turned lighter and he looked between Cas and Dean. “Thank you sir and… uh.”  
  
Cas’ smile faltered.  
  
Dean’s didn’t. He supplied the boy with the word we was looking for, “Also, sir.”  
  
The pup nodded. “Okay, thank you, sir and sir.”  
  
Cas turned to look through the crowd. The pup looked up at Cas before trailing his eyes over Cas’ tattoos. “Woah, my mom has a tattoo; but, she doesn’t have this many.”  
Dean sighed, knowing what was going to come next. Cas’ ego would fluff up.  
  
Cas grinned his chest extending with pride. “Yeah? I like my tattoos. They make me feel different.”  
  
The boy nodded. He reached out and hand and ran his fingers of the intricate lines. Cas went back to looking through the crowd, like any protective alpha would. Dean knew that Cas thought we was different, and in many ways he was; but, sometimes he was like every other alpha. All that being said, Dean still preferred outings with Cas over outings with Sam or – god forbid – his dad. While Cas would clearly be protective over Dean, he didn’t try to tell Dean what to buy or wear to go or what to eat.  
  
The pup between them began to fidget. Cas didn’t seem to notice; but, his eyes were trained on looking for a worried mother. Dean sighed. The boy was still tracing Cas’ tattoos but his feet were swinging back and forth rapidly.  
  
Dean thought for moment before slipping his hand into his pocket. He had 4 sharpies, red, green, blue, and orange. Dean shrugged to himself; he was a college student therefore it was normal.  
  
Cas still didn’t notice when Dean reached across to grab his wrist or when Dean uncapped the blue sharpie and began coloring in the circles and spirals on Cas’ forearm. The pup took the hint and picked up a sharpie form the bench between them and began coloring with orange.  
  
Cas only glance down when he had spotted the pup’s mother. “I think I found her.” Cas paused for a moment. “What are you doing?”  
  
The pup smiled brightly. “Coloring!”  
  
Dean admired his and the pup’s handiwork. Cas’ arm was decorated with alternating colors and swirls. The boy had been very careful to color in the lines; probably more concerned than Dean had been.  
  
Cas shook his head but grinned. He looked at Dean and Dean couldn’t help but look back.  
  
The pup jumped up to stand between them. “Momma!”  
  
A woman hurried over, relief filling in the air. Dean wasn’t sure what the scent had been the moment before but he wanted that scent back direly.  
  
“Kevin, Kevin? Oh my goodness, are you okay? You’re okay, yeah?”  
  
Kevin nodded, hopping from the bench and hugging his mother’s legs. “I’m okay, these nice sirs,” Kevin emphasized the word to his mother, “made sure I wasn’t taken.”  
  
The woman smiled before it dissipated. Dean wasn’t sure what to expect; but, from the change in Cas’ smell, Cas knew exactly why. Dean scooted closer to Cas.  
  
The woman moved around the boy and held him to the back of her thigh, away from Cas. Dean noticed that she wasn’t hiding Kevin from him, just from Cas. The woman swallowed, “You aren’t claiming him for your pack or anything are you? I will fight for him.”  
  
Dean stared. “What?” Dean looked to Cas who was at Dean with a surprised expression pulled onto his face. Dean looked back. “We were just trying to help. We know that mall security isn’t always at its best, especially during the holiday season. Why would you insinu-”  
  
Cas’ hand came up to grasp Dean’s shoulder. “No, ma’am; I was not staking any claim.”  
  
Dean swallowed. Cas rarely did anything that made Dean upset about being an omega; but that little gesture made Dean wriggle around in his own skin.  
  
The woman, on the other hand, looked relieved and thanked them both.  
  
Once she had left, Dean turned to Cas. “You just let he keep going, believing that everyone just wants to stake a claim? That isn’t the kind of person you are. Most people wouldn’t… You aren’t like that.”  
  
Cas swiveled. Dean smiled a little at the utter ridiculousness that Cas’ mismatched arms exuded.  
  
Cas’ voice donned a serious tone. “I may not be like that but other people are. It’s better to think that everyone is a bad person and take precautions than to assume everyone is good and lose a child to a claim or something worse.”  
  
Biting his lip, Dean felt the need to respond, “But you aren’t like that.”  
  
Cas stood. “I know that; you know that. The people who matter know that.”  
  
Dean stood too. His pants had shifted up while he was seated and he needed to rearrange them again. Dean had been unlucky – or lucky, depending on your perspective – enough to be well endowed, endowed enough in the groin area to find omega style pants uncomfortable and restrictive. Also, endowed enough to make him resent his father’s rules about omegas wearing omega style clothing.  
  
Dean often stood out at work and school; wearing omega style clothing made his secondary gender physically visible in settings that were dominated by alphas. Dean’s father almost didn’t let Dean go to college; Dean had gotten into KU and a few other universities. An omega being accepted to university was rare; the scholarships that Dean was offered were even rarer; but, Dean’s dad had put his foot down. Dean was not allowed to go to university.  
  
But Dean had found a loophole; obviously community college is not the same as university. It also costed far less.  
  
Cas startled him from his thoughts, “You want to hit a store with changing rooms so you can try out your new pants?”  
  
Letting out a relieved breath, Dean nodded; his face coloring a little. He would feel much better in the craziness of the mall if he were at least comfortable.  
  
Cas led the way to a large clothing store. They made a beeline for the dressing rooms. The attendant informed them of the store’s policies on alpha and omega use of the changing rooms, pointing to a large red and black sign.  
  
All mated omegas must be accompanied by an alpha in the male portion of the dressing rooms.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. That was what he had meant by omega males having it the worst.  
  
Dean grabbed Cas’ arm, not giving the attendant enough time to check if they were properly mated or not. He pulled Cas all the way to the back of the dressing rooms so that the attendant could even catch the slightest whiff of unmated male omega.  
  
Dean dumped his stuff in the corner and started to search through it for his new pants. He pulled them from a bright red, plastic bag. He smiled at the jeans. The jeans were made alpha style, with more room in the crotch, and would blend in better at school or at the garage. Dean’s dad almost didn’t let Dean take the job at the garage; he said that being a mechanic was not a job for an omega. But once Dean had told him what his pay rate would be, his dad couldn’t say tell him no. Dean made as much as the other workers, mostly alphas, and currently made more than Sam. In fact, Dean was paying the majority of the bills for their apartment.  
  
Dean’s job and the jeans made him proud.  
  
Cas cleared his throat. “You going to change or just stare at them?”  
  
Dean laughed. “Change into them, of course.” He laid the pants down before movement from Cas caught his attention.  
  
While the changing rooms were made with the thought to two people in mind, two mirrors and two benches, Dean wasn’t sure if it was really enough room if he could still see all the detail work in Cas’ tattoos from across the room. Wait… Cas’ tattoos? Why was Cas stripping?  
  
Cas threw his shirt at Dean. “Put it on. I don’t want that woman saying that we aren’t mated.”  
  
Dean nodded, shedding Cas’ over shirt along with his father’s choice in clothing and pulling on Cas’ tee. Cas’ scent floated into Dean’s nostrils made him dizzy. Cas had the kind of smell that smelled like home. He’d smelled like that since they met back in 3rd grade.  
  
Dean tossed his own shirt to Cas.  
  
Cas wrinkled his nose at the omega style shirt. “Why does your dad make you wear this crap?” Cas tugged it on over his head and layer it with the over shirt. “He does realize that you’re shaped more like a beta or even an alpha, yeah?”  
  
Unclasping his omega style pants, Dean shrugged. “He is blissfully oblivious to a lot of things.” Dean tugged of the pants.  
  
“Must be a Winchester trait.”  
  
“What?” Dean turned to Cas, hoping for an explanation.  
  
Cas shot a smirk at him. “Nothing.” He tongued at his lip ring again. “Go ahead and change.”  
  
Dean turned; but, Cas didn’t. It shouldn’t have been a problem since they had changed in front of each other many times before. In fact, Cas had been the person Dean had went to when he wanted to know if his dick was the right size. They had each measured and, while Cas’ was still bigger, it wasn’t by much.  
  
Feeling Cas’ eyes on him made Dean’s body grow hot.  
  
In a flurry of movement, Dean turned to Cas, spun him around, and toed out of his shoes and omega style pants in one go. He yanked on the alpha style pants and buttoned them.  
  
Cas was still looking at the corner when Dean turned back around. The tips of his ears were red so Dean turned back to his mountain of bags. Dean’s face was hot and his body was quickly following suit. He busied himself with the bags. It didn’t help that every time he moved a new flare of Cas’ scent lifted from the shirt and bloomed in his face.  
  
When Dean had scooped all of his bags into his arms, he turned again but this time Cas was looking at him, playing with his lip ring.  
  
Dean self consciously shifted his tongue in his own mouth ultra aware of the weight of the tongue ring. He was also ultra aware of the fact that the tongue rings would make anything, or everything, a lot more fun.  
  
Dean cut off that train of thought before it could get anywhere.  
  
“Those look good on you.” Cas’ face was light, no trace of the red that had been there previously. His eyes traveled from the pants to Dean’s face. He seemed genuinely happy for Dean. “More comfortable?”  
  
Dean wiggled his hips in the jeans before deciding, “Oh yeah.”  
  
The jeans hung lower on his hips but the room in the crotch made up for the slight discomfort at the waist line.  
  
Dean opened the changing room door and made his way toward the exit to the store. He stopped short at a scarf and hat combo. They were white and fluffy and perfect for Gilda.  
  
“See something you like?” Cas leaned in over Dean’s shoulder. The puff of Dean’s scent that rushed in from Cas not only ghosted his face but left a heated trail behind.  
  
Dean didn’t understand what was going on. He wasn’t used to it. He and Cas had been around each other forever and yet he was suddenly being affected differently by his presence. It was probably because his hormones were all over the place from being in a crowded mall. He really hated crowds and that hatred extended in ten-fold to the mall during the holiday season. “I think I’ll get this for Gilda. What do you think?” Dean turned to Cas.  
  
Cas’ face was inches away. Dean’s nose almost brushed against Cas’ ear cuff.  
  
“I don’t know Gilda very well; you probably know better than I do. If you think she’ll like it; I’m sure she’ll like it.” Cas nodded then moved away.  
  
Dean grabbed the set and headed to the check out. Cas stayed close but further than he had the rest of the day; but, that was probably because the store’s crowds were thinning out, Dean wasn’t in as much danger.  
  
Cas waited in line with him and hovered at the register.  
  
Dean huffed. “Wait for me over at the end of the kiosk will you?”  
  
Cas grumbled but moved to where the bagger would stand.  
  
Dean smiled at the cashier. The beta cashier smiled back. “Mate being too protective for you?”  
  
Dean wasn’t going to correct her; she was a beta. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t have as strong a smeller as Alphas or Omegas. Cas turned red but made no move to correct her either. Dean reminded himself that it was out of respect for the woman and for no other reason.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Dean handed the woman the hat and scarf set with a smile.  
  
The woman scans the bar code. “You will look lovely in these.”  
  
Forcing himself to stay quiet, Dean bit the inside of his lip and simply nodded. Dean was surprised by what happened next.  
  
“They’re not for him. They’re a Christmas gift.” Cas was staring at the ground so Dean couldn’t see the expression on his face. What worried him was the hint of Alpha buzz behind Cas’ voice.  
  
The Beta seemed more afraid of Cas than Dean. Dean didn’t understand. Omegas instinct was supposed to kick in whenever the Alpha voice starts in; only mates are exempt from it and that happens very rarely now because it is only true for truemates.  
  
Cas looked up from the ground to glare at the Beta. “Why does no one believe that an Omega can be as masculine as a Beta or even and Alpha?” Cas’ eyes had flecks of red and his face had paled.  
  
While Dean had never had to deal with anyone in Alpha mode outside of his family, he knew most of what he was supposed to do. If it was a strange Alpha, either hide or bare your neck. It was a familiar Alpha or a mate, approach slowly with your head down in submission and try to talk them down.  
  
Dean approached Cas with his head tucked to his chest. “Cas, listen to me.” He reached out. “Why are you so angry?” Dean touched Cas’ arm, Dean couldn’t see the sharpie colored tattoos since Cas was wearing his over shirt again but he knew they were there. In a way, Dean’s mark was on Cas and that was not helping with the scent filling the air around them. “Look at me.”  
  
Cas finally turned to see Dean. His eyes were still specked with Alpha red; but, his odor began to wane. “People keep assuming things that are untrue. If I walked up to the cashier with the same thing they would never assume it was for me but when you-”  
  
Dean stroked his hand up and down Cas’ arm. “I’m not you. I’ve grown up with these kinds of assumptions. I know how to deal with it.” Dean smiled. “You need to shut down Alpha mode.”  
  
The red flecks in Cas’ eyes began to dissipate. “You need to ‘shut down’ Omega mode.”  
  
Confused, Dean’s eyebrows pulled together. “What?”  
  
Cas swallowed. “You’re eyes are turning gold.” Cas began to give off an entirely different odor, fear and confusion. “You don’t feel it?” Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”  
  
Dean licked his lips. What was going on? He didn’t know.  
  
An short, black woman from the line stepped forward; dean was hyper aware of her. It must have been because he was in omega mode; but, since he had never been in omega mode before, he didn’t know what to expect.  
  
The woman moved to them keeping her head tilted down to; directing her attention to Dean. “I’m a nurse.” She held up a badge that Dean could read even from the distance they were at, another Omega mode thing. “I think your suppressants have failed.”  
  
Dean’s mind stopped then rebooted. He turned to Cas. “What do I do?”  
  
Cas shrugged, eyes frantic. “I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do.”  
  
The woman spoke up again. “Tell him to shut it down using your full Alpha voice.” She gestured to him. “He’s your mate, right?”  
  
Cas looked at the cashier then at the woman, shaking his head. “We’re friends.”  
  
Dean realized belatedly that everyone else had cleared out. There was a large bubble of space and people were all looking away from them. A few pups were trying to look over their shoulders but their parents kept correcting them.  
  
The woman tutted but quieted herself when Dean turned a glare on her. “I think you will do just fine.”  
  
Cas swallowed then turned to Dean. “I’m going to use my Alpha voice on you, okay?”  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
“Dean, shut it down.” Cas’ voice was deeper than Dean had ever heard. His vocal chords brought forth a frequency that made Dean’s vocal chords ache just at hearing it. Dean’s chest constricted and he felt some of the pressure behind his nose release.  
  
The woman clapped her hands. “Now then, boys, finish up here and go find a good room to talk this all over in. You may want to look for a private one.”  
  
Dean felt really embarrassed. He wanted to curl up and never be seen again. He didn’t want to move.  
  
Cas took control of the situation. “Thank you, uh…”  
  
The woman waved a hand, nonchalant. “Missouri, sweetie, like the state.”  
  
“Thank you, Missouri.”  
  
Dean stood stalk still while Cas paid for the set and picked up his bags. Dean followed silently with his arms wrapped around his middle while Cas led the way back to the car. Dean watched out the window the entire ride back to Dean’s home.  
  
Cas parked and looked over at Dean. “Do you want to talk about-”  
  
“No.” Dean scrambled to get out of the car, grabbing the bags from the back.  
  
Cas hastened to follow, catching Dean before he could get up to the door. “Can I at least talk about this?”  
  
Glowering, Dean bit his lower lip. “I don’t really want to hear it.”  
  
Rolling his eyes and sucking on his lip ring, Cas continued. “Look, I’m going to say what I was going to say despite everything else.”  
  
Dean was stuck listening then.  
  
Cas continued. “I wanted to say that it isn’t right that your dad makes you wear this shit.” He gestures to Dean’s shirt on his body. “I wanted to let you know that I’d challenge him if you want.”  
  
It wasn’t the first time they’d had the conversation. Dean exhales heavily. “You know that the only guy I want to challenge my dad is whoever will mate me. I don’t want to go through an Alpha challenge again. I have to for mating but, other than that…”  
  
Nodding along, Cas added, “I know.”  
  
Dean stopped. Was Cas proposing? This isn’t real. Well, actually it would be great. While Dean had gotten over his crush on Cas, it had really morphed into something else; not gone away.  
  
What if it was only because of the mishap with his suppressants? This could not be happening. What if it was out of some warped sense of obligation?  
  
Dean pushed past Cas and into the building. He took one look at the stairs before pressing the elevator button. Cas had followed, of course. Dean stepped into the elevator and when Cas tried to follow he pushed him out of the elevator.  
  
Dean took a few deep breaths.  
  
He stepped out on the 3rd floor and strode to his apartment door. He had to set down the bags to get his key out. Once the key was in the door, Cas burst through the door to the stairs. Dean pushed his door open and ducked inside leaving a few bags outside.  
  
He locked the door behind him.  
  
“Dean, come on, open the door. Dean!”  
  
Dean tried not to cry. He moved away from the door and left Cas there.  
  
\------  
  
Dean got back his Calculus exam with a B-. He grabbed his phone to call Cas but then replaced it in his pocket.  
  
\------  
  
Dean told Sam about the tongue piercing. Sam was cool with it. He went to text Cas but placed the phone on back on the counter.  
  
\------  
Dean ignored his phone all week. He wanted nothing to do with it. While Cas hadn’t texted him or tried to call him in the last 3 days, he wasn’t sure he could stop himself from calling.  
  
“Dean? Are you okay? You don’t look very good.” Sam placed a glass of water on his bedside table.  
  
Smirking but lacking the edge it usually had, Dean replied, “No need to look after me, Alpha.”  
  
Sam shivered from disgust, just like always. “Dude, don’t call me that.”  
  
“Oh, okay, Sammy.”  
“Or that.” Sam leaned forward and touched Dean’s forehead. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Like crap, why?”  
  
“You’re hot.” Sam’s face screwed up and together.  
  
Dean’s body had felt achy fro the last week. He hadn’t wanted to go out of the house and he hadn’t wanted to get out of bed. It was like the flu but without the coughing or vomiting. Dean gave in to a coughing spell. Scratch that, only sans vomiting.  
  
Sam donned his worried face. “I’m gonna take you to the hospital.”  
  
Grumbling, Dean rolled away from Sam. “I’m fine.”  
  
“No you’re not, Dean.” Sam threw his covers off of him. “Your scent isn’t right. What happened?”  
  
Dean shrugged.  
  
“Whatever, I’ll just call Cas.” Sam turned to leave but Dean reached out and grabbed his sleeve.  
  
Dean looked up at Sam with wide pleading eyes. “Don’t call Cas, please.”  
  
Sam breathed evenly, too evenly. He was trying to hold something in. “Did Cas hurt you?”  
  
“What?” Dean shook his head. “No, Cas is fine. I’m fine.” Dean rolled onto his back. Suddenly, a shooting pain from the center of his abdomen erupted toward his belly button. Dean wasn’t able to speak but his scent said everything for him. It turned to one of fear and pain.  
  
Dean didn’t remember much after that except that he was moved around until finally he closed his eyes on the pain.  
  
\------  
  
When next Dean awoke, he was in a hospital bed with tubes stuck into his arm by way of IV’s and his head felt fluffy. Sam was sitting next to him.  
  
Sam, upon realizing that Dean was awake, flew forward. “Hey, hey, you okay?”  
  
Dean blinked at him. “Thirsty.”  
  
Reaching blindly, Sam brought a water bottle to Dean’s mouth. Dean took the bottle from him and swatted his hands away. “What happened?”  
  
Sam sat back in his chair. “The nurse says that it looks like Acute Mating Disruption Disorder.”  
  
Biting his lips inward, Dean tried to wrap his cotton-filled head around the new information. “AMDD?”  
  
Nodding, Sam licked his lips. “I had to call Cas.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“AMDD affects Alphas worse than it affects Omegas.”  
  
Dean felt guilt well up in his chest. He wanted to curl up all over again. His embarrassment and guilt weighed heavily on his mood. “Is he okay?”  
  
Sam sighed. “Of course that’s your first question. You guys are a matching set.”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows drew together. “Well?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s fine. Since he was conscious, they could give him the hormone balancing shot. You were dehydrated and unconscious.”  
  
Dean felt a relieved breath break from his lungs.  
  
Sam stood. “Do you want to see him?”  
  
Not knowing, Dean looked at Sam, silently asking Sam to make an executive decision. Dean wanted to see Cas; but, what if Cas was upset. What if Cas used his Alpha voice again. What if Cas hated him? He waited for Sam to respond.  
  
Sam bitchfaced and rolled his eyes. “I am not choosing for you.”  
  
Dean growled.  
  
Bitchfacing harder, Sam put his hands on his hips. “He’s not mad. He’s worried.”  
  
“Fine, I want to see him.”  
  
Dean stared at the window, moving his tongue around in his mouth. He thought of Cas’ tattoos. He thought of Cas’ piercings. He thought of how much better Cas was than any other Alpha. He thought about how he wasn’t good enough for Cas. Cas deserved a. omega younger than him, more fertile than Dean.  
  
The room flooded with Cas’ smell before the door opened. Dean hated how his body soaked in the smell.  
  
Though it smelled like Cas, the door opened to show Missouri. “Hey, have to make sure you want to see him. It’s hospital policy with estranged mates.”  
  
Dean shook his head; his mouth felt parched. Cas’ scent was doing amazing things for him, though; his head was clearing and his body didn’t feel as broken down. He shifted up onto his pillows more. “We aren’t mates.”  
  
Missouri entered the room and flapped her hands around. “Yes you are sweetie. Your brother told me the whole story; you two grew up together. You guys probably accidentally got yourselves mated before you even presented. It happens rarely but it happens.” She pulled open the blinds.  
  
The light made Dean cowered behind his covers.  
  
“Especially if the two are truemates. After what I saw the other day at the store, I knew you guys had to be truemates.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
Missouri stopped and tucked her fists into her hips. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, boy. You should be glad that I was on staff. Everyone else would have wasted your brother’s time on the alphas that you work with.” She paused. “How do you work so closely with Alphas and not notice that you’re mated to one? You would have felt a lot more uncomfortable around all those sweaty guys had you not been mated.”  
  
Missouri saying everything made it sound a lot simpler and made him seem like a lot more of an idiot.  
  
Her hustling and bustling around the room slowed down until she was standing over him, a serious look nestled into her features. “You are sure you want to see him?”  
  
Dean swallows. “After I get some water? Yeah.”  
  
Missouri passed him a cup of water from the side table. “Alright then.” She removed his IV’s and took a final check over his vitals. She stopped suddenly. “When was your last cycle?”  
  
Dean shrugged. “I’ve been on suppressants. I don’t know when my cycle should come around.” Dean shifted on the bed. “Why do you think my suppressants failed?”  
  
“I think your suppressants failed because your mate went into Alpha mode and your body was trying to keep up.” She grabbed a chart from the wall and began to scribble on it. Dean began to feel unsettled; his new uncomfortable feeling bloomed into a new smell. “What’s going on? What are you writing?”  
  
Sad, Missouri looked over at him. “I think you’re going into heat sweetie.”  
  
Dean felt like crying. All the shit had to hit the ceiling at once. “Can you give me a suppressant?”  
  
Missouri shook her head. “You’re estrogen levels have already risen past the threshold.”  
  
Dean’s head slumped over into his chest.  
  
Bustling again, Missouri fixed a few more things in the room. “Do you need anything else?”  
  
Lifting his head, Dean looked at her for a long moment. “I just wanna see Cas.”  
  
Smiling, Missouri nodded. “Just wait until after discharge to get on with your heat. You should have a day before you hit full heat.”  
  
Dean let out another breath. He watched the window while he waited.  
  
The next time the door opened, Cas stood there. He had dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was even crazier than usual. “Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean nodded. “Heya.”  
  
There was silence. Dean wasn’t sure what they were saying with their eyes; but, it must have been the right thing. Cas crossed the room and crawled into the bed with Dean. Dean grabbed his face and held it close. They pressed their noses into each other’s cheeks.  
  
Dean sighed. “I passed the calc exam.”  
  
Nodding, Cas agreed, “I knew you would.” His tongue flicked out over his lips.  
  
Dean pulled his hands through Car’s hair, ran his fingers over the piercings in Cas’ ears, and brushed over the stubble on his chin.  
  
“I got a new student in my class.” Cas rolled his hips into Dean’s.  
  
Dean moaned before replying, “Yoga or cycling?”  
  
“Yoga.” Cas’ face moved enough to lick up the side of dean’s face. Dean felt his tongue piercing roll over his cheekbone and let out a puff of breath.  
  
Dean tugged Cas’ mouth to his own. “I can’t wait to see what 7 years of being a Yoga Instructor has done to your body.”  
  
Cas’ lip ring rubbed against Dean’s lips. Cas rolled onto his back taking Dean with him. “I can’t wait to see the look on your dad’s face when I say you can go to KU following your associate’s degree.”  
  
Jerking back in surprise, Dean was breathing hard. “You mean it?”  
  
Incredulity etched onto his face, Cas nodded. “You are so handy with numbers and machines. You are so smart. I want you to go to university. If you want to, of course.”  
  
“Yes.” Dean was happy, happier than he had been in a while. Dean straddled him. “Yes, I want to.”  
  
Cas nodded. He pulled his hands around Dean and over his front then rubbed his thighs. “And I want you wearing clothes that are comfortable.”  
  
Dean leaned down to kiss him, “Yes, please.”  
  
~Fin  
  
  
Bonus Art by cas-has-a-plaid-dildo.tumblr.com  


**Author's Note:**

> me: cockleddean.tumblr.com


End file.
